Más que solo quererte
by OlvideOlvidarte
Summary: U/A Bulma Brief tiene 15 años, 3 años atrás conoció al "Chico de sus sueños" pero no todo es perfecto en esta vida y ella se dará cuenta que en las situaciones del amor no todo es felicidad como siempre te lo cuentan, y que la única manera de que no te rompan el corazón es fingir que no tienes uno.


_Nota:_ busquen la canción de Yiruma-Time Forgets le viene como anillo al dedo a esta historia sin más espero y les guste.

" _Más que solo quererte"_

Todo es duro en esta vida, lógico ¿Quién había dicho que el amor seria cosa fácil? Nadie te puede asegurar que serás feliz para siempre. El "Felices para siempre" solo existe en los cuentos de hadas que un drogadicto invento. Alguien que solo quiere hacerle ver fantasías a una niña desde edad temprana.

Pero ella ya no caería más en esas farsas sobre el amor eterno, si el amor o más bien los idiotas que no la valoraban querían que se transformara en una vale madrista sin corazón, lo seria.

No caería más en esas tonterías. Ya no le permitiría a su corazón ser destrozado por segunda vez y tampoco le permitiría a sus ojos derramar alguna lágrima más.

Su corazón y su mente vagabundeaban en un mar de dolorosos recuerdos. El día que lo conoció es el más doloroso, sin tan solo... No. No quería pensarlo, si, tal vez su vida hubiera sido completamente diferente si no lo hubiera conocido, pero no tendría el significado que tiene ahora.

Tres años.

Tres años conociéndolo y aun así lo siguió queriendo con la misma intensidad que la primera vez. Nunca imagino que querría a alguien como lo quiso a él, con esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, esos perfectos labios, esa voz tan varonil que la hacía estremecer y ese cabello que desafiaba la mismísima gravedad.

Y ella sabía más que nadie, que ninguna persona en su sano juicio, se fijaría en una persona como ella. Con esos lentes rectangulares, los dientes particularmente (a pesar de tener solo 4 en ese estado) chuecos, la sonrisa para nada atrayente, su cabello dañado y mal arreglado y ni hablar de su cuerpo, no era gorda, pero, tampoco delgada.

Con el tiempo fue comprendiendo muchas cosas, pero sin duda algo que nunca lograría comprender es el amor. Ilusionarse con un chico durante mucho tiempo era tonto, pero ella no lo veía de esa manera, claro en ese tiempo, solo tenía 12 años. Y como cualquier niña se ilusionaba fácilmente y tenía un corazón sensible, con cualquier cosa, serias capaz de romperlo en miles de pedazos. Pero eso fue hace tres años, fue resguardando sus sentimientos en una pequeña coraza. Demostraba cariño hacía sus amigos y aunque no quisiera el afecto hacia _él_ solo era notado por sus amigos más cercanos.

Se odiaba en cada momento que recordaba cuando _él_ le rompió el corazón. Cuando le jugo esa horrible broma, pero sobre todo, cuando jugo con sus sentimientos.

" _FlashBack"_

 _Estaba emocionada ¿Sera cierto lo que habían dicho sus compañeras? No tenía cabeza para sus propias dudas y respuestas, solo se sentía emocionada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, como si se le fuera a salir de su pecho. Nunca pensó que algún día le llegaría a gustar al chico que le gustaba ¿Podría tener tanta suerte? A pesar de que eran amigos, se distanciaron un poco con el tiempo, pero ella nunca dejo de sentir lo mismo por él ¿Sera que esta sería una oportunidad para convivir de nuevo? ¿Para tener una amistad y una relación bien llevada? No lo sabía._

 _Escucho una voz en su conciencia, pidiéndole a gritos que no se emocionara, pero ella hizo a oídos sordos a su mente. No quería pensar en nada más, solo en lo feliz que ella podría ser al lado de alguien como él, era divertido y con cada comentario te sacaría una sonrisa o haría salir una gran fuerza sobre humana para estrangularlo. Pero así le gustaba a ella, pero ¿Qué le gustaría a él de ella? Se lo preguntaría después, ahora lo único que quería era ir de vuelta a su salón a contárselo a sus amigas._

 _Llego nerviosa y con un sonrojo en el rostro, quería gritar, abrazarlas y llorar de felicidad, pero…_

 _Todo es duro en esta vida._

 _Fingió un estado de seriedad al verlo entrar al salón y se dirigió hacia la ventana en compañía de sus amigas._

 _Ella sintió unos toques en su espalda, sabía que era él, pero ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Debería estar seria o feliz? ¿Debería sonreír o tener la cabeza gacha? No lo sabía y tenía miedo de arruinarlo pero después de esas palabras, ya nada importo._

 _-Brief, lo que ellas te dijeron…_

 _Su respiración aumento de una manera imprevista y se llevó una mano al pecho._

 _-Lo que ellas te dijeron, no es cierto, fue solo una broma._

 _Sintió que algo dentro de ella se quebró, su respiración aumento más de tal manera que comenzó a llorar. Tenía que hacer algo, tal vez fingir un desmayo o algo. Opto por fingir el segundo dolor más fuerte de una mujer, un cólico. Llevo sus manos a su vientre y dio un pequeño chillido tratando de ocultar un sollozo._

 _Voltio hacia sus amigas con una expresión de dolor, ellas entendieron el mensaje y sin titubear la llevaron con una maestra para que la dejara irse. Ellas sabían más que nadie que ella no soportaría estar más en ese lugar, él trato de ayudarlas pero una de las chicas no se lo permitió, Ouji lo único que pudo hacer fue verla alejarse mientras ella se contenía las ganas de llorar._

 _No se hablaron durante año y medio, para ella fue mejor así, se evitaba la idea de sentirse engañada y destrozada por las personas en las cuales más confiaba._

 _Desde ese día las cosas no fueron nada fáciles ni en sus estudios ni en su hogar, sus padres estaban por divorciarse y eso hizo que su estado de ánimo decayera aún más, pero se dio cuenta de que nada sirve estar en ese estado de ánimo por lo cual decidió alejarse de esas cursilerías sobre el amor y que la única manera de que no te rompan el corazón era fingir que no tienes uno._

" _Fin FlashBack"_

Soltó un suspiro cansado, sintiendo algo húmedo en una de sus mejillas, lagrimas. Las seco bruscamente y se reprimió por ser tan vulnerable, sabía que estaba mal enamorarse de quien no debía, para ella Vegeta _era_ perfecto. En esos momentos hablaba con él por medio de mensajes, él prometió tratarla, ella solo pudo forzar una sonrisa, sabía que no era cierto y se había prometido no volver a caer en esas cosas, pero, rompió parte de su promesa.

Ella era fuerte, o quería creer que lo era. Hace tres años habían hecho añicos su corazón y hoy con sus 15 años estaban a punto de desbaratar el tan ya dañado corazón que tanto tiempo le costó reconstruir.

Ella estaba mensajeandose con su prima Milk mientras esperaba que Vegeta le contestara el mensaje. Hace poco Vegeta le había dicho que ella le gustaba, pero por más de lo que pensó que esa respuesta le alegraría, solo sintió pena por ello, se lo había contado a su amiga Lazuli y a su prima.

La única que le estaba ayudando a _No brincar del precipicio antes de caer_ era su amiga Lazuli. Ella aunque no estaba enterada de lo que le había pasado hace años la apoyaba en todo momento, sin embargo, fue segada de nuevo por la fantasía y la oportunidad que creyó el destino estaba a punto de darle.

Vegeta le había contestado su mensaje (para ser exactos una imagen que le había mandado) con unos _"emojis"_ de corazón

V: Yo también te quiero, Brief.

B: Yo más, Vegeta.

Así eran todas sus pláticas, siempre finalizaban igual solo que un día, una de sus tantas platicas, no tuvo un buen final.

B: ¿Sabes que te quiero no? Claro que lo sabes, siempre te lo digo. Pero creo que lo que yo siento es _más que solo quererte_.

Él no contesto después de dos horas, le dijo que se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba a punto de contarle.

V: Yo bueno, no sé cómo decírtelo.

B: Anda, dilo tal vez sepa entenderlo.

V: Yo… ya no quiero que me hables, porque estoy saliendo con alguien más y bueno será mejor dejarlo así.

B: Sí, será lo mejor.

V: ¿No te molesta?

B: No –Mintió- Sabes ahora, puedes hacer lo que quieras sin que a mí me importe.

Estaba triste, pero se obligó a no soltar ninguna lágrima, no quería parecer vulnerable de nuevo, esta vez ya no, se acabarían las cursilerías, demostraciones de cariño a quien sea y trataría a los demás como merecía que sean tratados, no sería malos con ellos, si ellos no lo eran. Sin duda en esta ocasión ya no tendría corazón con las personas que se metieran con ella, sacaría lo peor de ella y dejaría marca… como la que dejaron en ella.

 _Nota:_

¿Qué les pareció este One-Shot? Lo sé, Bulma dio un cambio radical debido a su corazón roto pero ¿Quién no cambia por el daño que le han hecho? Hay quienes cambian, para bien o para mal, pero su comportamiento ya no es el mismo pero sus sentimientos (aunque no parezca) sí. Este One-Shot va dedicado a las chicas que les han pasado por esta situación y como dice la frase que puse: " _la única manera de que no te rompan el corazón era fingir que no tienes uno"._


End file.
